Large format tiled displays are widely used in command and control centers due to their superb contrast and relatively small seams. The current construction of these displays utilizes a rigid front surface to which display films are laminated. The projector is placed behind the screen to project the image. The size of individual screen can range from 40 inches up to 80 inches in diagonal size. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of such a display product 10 shown in a 2×3 configuration with six 60 inch modules providing approximately 160 inches diagonal total screen area. The tiled modules create a horizontal seam 15 between the top and bottom modules, vertical seams 11 and 12 between the top three modules, and vertical seams 13 and 14 between the bottom three modules. These seams create optical borders ranging from about 1 mm to 5 mm in width.
The common rigid substrate materials used for the tiled screens are glass and acrylic. The thickness of the substrates ranges from 3 mm to 10 mm. The limitations of the current constructions include the following: expensive and heavy substrate materials; a potential hazard in the event of the glass substrate breaking and falling; environmental warping in the case of acrylic substrates due to change in humidity and temperature; and several seams between substrates affecting display quality.